baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Luxury 3D: Revenge of the Necro Force
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Mr. Luxury 3D: Revenge of the Necro Force (Mr.ラグジュアリー3D：ネクロフォースの復讐 in Japanese) was an early demo created long before the release of Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force 3. It only has 3 playable levels and a test level that is only accessable via a debug menu. Gameplay You play as Mr. Luxury as you traverse a 3D world, defeating different Necro Force enemies. You start off on the first stage, being a Jungle similar to the first game, but longer and with more enemies. The next stage takes place in the enemy base, but it more resembles the one in the arcade game's version. The last stage is a fight against a giant monsterous version of Tanneog, who is being controlled by a Necro Force member. Once defeated, the monster will turn back into Tanneog, ending the demo. Weapons You have access to 3 different weapons, the first weapon being the Normal Gun with 30 Bullets and Infinite Ammo, the Rapid Gun, with 40 Bullets and 200 Ammo, and the Lazer Gun with 10 Bullets and 120 Ammo. You only get 2 Bombs instead of the 3 bombs you would usually get in Mr. Luxury 1 and 2. Differences between the Previous titles, the third game, and the Tech Demo The one major difference between this demo, the previous titles, and the third is that there are no other powerups that you can grab, but even though you can't find any other powerups or weapons, you can find ammo for each weapon and extra bombs scattered around in crates and when you kill enemies. Another difference is that weapon you are currently using is shown at the top of the screen and unlike the first two games and Mr. Luxury 3, Mr. Luxury has a heart meter along with his life counter. When the heart counter reaches 0, he will die and respawn at the last checkpoint. Note that you only get 5 lives in the demo and once they're gone, the demo will restart. A third difference is that while the 3rd game has more of a fixed camera from different angles, this game has an over the shoulder 3rd Person Camera that is not seen in any other Mr. Luxury game. Controls Trivia *This game may be the only Mr. Luxury game that has only 3 Weapons and a Heart Meter *If the Konami Code were to be entered, the player would be able to start the game with max ammo, and 30 extra lives, *This game is the only game that doesn't support 2 Players *This game may have been the original version of what would become Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force 3. **In the games files, it shows an early logo for the game with a complete different and early subtitle, "Mr. Luxury vs The Necro Force 3: Return to the Island" *If the player were to input Up, Down, Right, Right, Left, Z, X, and then hold down Shift while pressing Enter, the game will start in Debug Mode. Unused Content *This demo appears to contain coding for a new power gun that never appeared in the later installments named the Blast Rifle. This rifle would've been much more powerful than the Spread Gun as it would blast through more than 1 enemy and would kill them in only 3 hits. The gun would've had 5 shots and 20 ammo and would've been the most powerful weapon in the game. *This demo also appears to have coding for 2 Player gameplay. This can be turned on, allowing the player to play as Baldi, but the hud will appear to be glitchy as there is no icon for Baldi. Gallery Category:Games Category:Under Construction